Lição de Humildade
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Andrômeda estava prestes a dominar a arte do sarcasmo e se tornar uma verdadeira Black, quando alguém a impede de fazer as duas coisas.


**Lição de Humildade**

O sarcasmo sempre foi a forma de humor favorita dos Black.

Mais sofisticado que o humor-palhaço—que causaria desonra para a família inteira se fosse usado—, mais forte que a mera ironia. O sarcasmo, quando usado adequadamente, pisava em seu oponente e demonstrava superioridade. Ou assim eles pensavam.

Cada novo familiar deveria ser treinado nessa arte até os quatorze, quando participariam de seu primeiro baile. Não formalmente treinados, com aulas e deveres-de-casa. Deveriam sentir na pele que, caso não aprendessem a destruir seu oponente com palavras, não sobreviveriam.

Bellatrix, sendo a mais velha, foi a primeira das três irmãs a dominar tal arte.

Quando ela fez quatorze anos, sua mãe mandou um elfo doméstico lhe entregasse o vestido cor-de-rosa para o baile. Druella Black sempre defendeu que, em sua primeira festa, meninas deveriam usar tons pastéis. Bellatrix discordava.

Seus cabelos e olhos negros jamais poderiam combinar com rosa-claro. Então ela ordenou que o elfo doméstico devolvesse o vestido à sua mãe com um recado:

_Mãe, obviamente houve algum engano. Não pretendo usar as roupas de papai em meu primeiro baile._

Bellatrix fora castigada por isso, claro, mas menos de um dia depois o elfo entregou-lhe um vestido verde-escuro muito bonito, e um recado da mãe.

_Parabéns, você é uma verdadeira Black._

**X**

Era Andrômeda, entretanto, a menina com o maior potencial para o sarcasmo. Mais fria e dona de si quando em uma discussão do que Bella, e menos delicada que Narcissa, ela parecia ter um futuro brilhante.

Entretanto, aquele que ela usava para praticar foi também aquele que a derrubou.

No seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, uma Andrômeda de onze anos fazia tudo para não mostrar o quão deslumbrada estava. Para alívio geral, sortearam-na Sonserina, onde estavam todos os puro-sangue e a mera menção de seu nome impunha respeito, mesmo sendo uma primeiro-anista.

Foi por isso que, enquanto tentava chegar até a masmorra onde teria aula de Poções, ficou surpresa ao dar um encontrão nas costas de um garoto e ouvir "Whoa! Olha por onde anda!"

Frase inédita para ela. Certamente não era coisa que se dizia para uma dama de seu calibre.

"Como é que é?" Ela perguntou, parada a meio caminho de seus livros no chão. O garoto se virou.

"O quê? Eu estava aqui parado e você deu de cara com as minhas costas. Devia olhar para frente." Fazia sentido, claro, mas Andrômeda ainda teve de piscar uma ou duas vezes pela surpresa de ele não ter se derretido em desculpas assim que a reconheceu. "Precisa de ajuda?"

Ele se ajoelhou para ajudá-la a recolher o material caído. "Obrigada," Disse ela. "E seu nome, é..."

"Theodore Tonks." Ele respondeu sorrindo. "Ted, por favor. Não sei o que meus pais tinham na cabeça para me dar um nome tão complicado."

"Não conheço sua família." Ela constatou, surpresa, pois conhecia quase todas as famílias puro-sangue inglesas. Ele coçou a cabeça, desconfortável.

"Eu me impressionaria se conhecesse. Sou o primeiro dela a vir para cá."

"Oh... _Oh_!" Ela repetiu ao compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam. _Sangue-ruim_.

"E o seu nome?"

"Não é da sua conta." Andrômeda levantou-se rapidamente, com todo o material em mãos.

Ele riu, pensando que fosse uma brincadeira. "Claro que não. É muito vulgar falar de contas numa conversa social."

"Qualquer criatura com um QI maior que o de uma ostra teria entendido o que quis dizer." Ela rebateu, rápida e certeira. Os olhos de Ted afinaram e ele levantou, mas o sorriso não vacilou um centímetro.

"Para falar assim com alguém que é uma cabeça maior, a senhorita deve ser muito corajosa. Ou muito estúpida."

"Oh, não, não se bate numa dama." Ela empinou o nariz.

"Se você é realmente uma _dama_, então devia—"

"Eu me referia ao senhor, sr. Tonks."

Ele fez uma pausa antes desatou a rir. Um segundo depois, Filch apareceu no fim do corredor e, sorrindo seus dentes sujos, conduziu-os a sala do diretor, onde Andrômeda recebeu sua primeira detenção.

**X**

"Detenção? No _primeiro_ dia?" Disse Bellatrix quando ficou sabendo, incrédula e deliciada. "Nem eu fui tão veloz, Andie! O que você estava fazendo?"

Andrômeda estremeceu. Não queria nem pensar na confusão que a irmã armaria caso descobrisse que conversara com um sangue-ruim. Então, respondeu simplesmente:

"Praticando."

**X**

Como as classes eram pequenas, em algumas aulas duas casas eram misturadas. Poções, por exemplo, era dada para ambos Sonserina e Grifinória, uma decisão da qual os professores de arrependeram, pois envolvia duas casas que se odiavam e químicos perigosos. Transfiguração, entretanto, era dado em conjunção com a Corvinal.

Andrômeda observou, com horror, quando Ted Tonks sentou-se ao seu lado na aula de transfiguração. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui!"

O garoto sorriu marotamente para ela. "Tem três chances para adivinhar."

"Repugnando-me com sua presença?" Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não, não. Era pra você adivinhar o que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui." Foi a resposta dele, com um meio-sorriso. Andrômeda arregalou um pouco os olhos antes de começar a rir baixinho. "Ahá! Agora estamos empatados!"

"Sr. Tonks, srta. Black, calem-se." Falou de repente uma altiva McGonagall, enquanto entrava na sala. Todos os burburinhos cessaram, e Andrômeda viu-se sem alternativa senão agüentar uma aula inteira ao lado do garoto.

**X**

"Vocês afiam, ou o quê?"

A pergunta veio de repente enquanto ambos lustravam todos os pratos da sala que tinha o original nome de Sala dos Pratos, cumprindo detenção.

"Afiamos o quê?" Ela perguntou, seca.

"A língua. Nunca conheci alguém com respostas mais rápidas."

"Oh, _claro_ que afiamos, Tonks." Ela respondeu, iniciando e embate verbal dos dois. "Todas as terças. E às segundas e quartas aprendemos a ser insuportáveis."

Ele riu, e ela deu um sorriso triunfante. Acabara se tornando uma regra não-dita entre os dois que aquele que começasse a rir era o perdedor da partida, pois significava que não conseguira responder. Ela não contava que ele ainda tivesse uma arma na manga.

"Você deve ir muito mal nessa aula."

Andrômeda parou de polir os pratos. Sentiu o rosto esquentar tremendamente, mas não respondeu nada.

Na verdade, ele havia trapaceado, pois sua voz não carregava sarcasmo. Mas vale tudo no amor e na guerra.

**X**

Para um nascido-trouxa, ele era um bom oponente. Andrômeda levou quase quatro anos para admitir a si mesma o quanto gostava daquelas conversas.

Daquelas sarcásticas paródias das declarações de amor.

Quando fez catorze anos, entretanto, e compareceu ao seu primeiro baile, foi que percebeu o quanto ele a influenciava. Estava admirando a si mesma no espelho, num vestido amarelo-claro que caía-lhe muito mal, quando cruzou-lhe pela mente.

_Ted vai marcar vinte pontos consecutivos se vir uma foto disso._

Ela quase podia ouvir a voz do menino. _'O que é isso? Uma fantasia de boneca de porcelana? Não vai enganar ninguém.'_ E por algum motivo isso a fez sorrir. Estava até mesmo planejando a resposta para o Ted imaginário quando seu sorriso morreu.

Não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ela. Não por um sangue-ruim.

**X**

"Hey, Andie, o que foi?" Ted perguntou, correndo atrás de Andrômeda enquanto ela tentava sumir de vista. "Vai fingir que não me conhece, é?"

Ela olhou furtivamente para os lados, conferindo se não havia nenhum sonserino no corredor. Mas estava segura—apenas duas lufa-lufas discutindo sobre _A Feiticeira_ e três grifinórios mais velhos estudando. Ted continuou.

"Desde que voltamos das férias vocês tem andado muito esquisita."

"Escute, Theodore Tonks," Ela disse, com uma altivez que ele não via há muito tempo. "finalmente percebi o quão estúpida eu era e—"

"Como assim, o quão estúpida você _era_?" Ele interrompeu, sorrindo de lado. Andrômeda juntou as sobrancelhas, esquecendo totalmente o motivo pelo qual o vinha evitando.

"Bem, se me acha tão estúpida, me diga que palavra usar para descrever você. Se bem me lembro, as melhores notas do semestre passados foram minhas?"

"Pode até ser, mas as do trimestre anterior foram minhas!"

"Oh, sim!" Ela disse exasperada. "A única vez em que suas notas ultrapassaram as minhas em quatro anos! Tenho certeza de que se eu algum dia me tornar _Ministra da Magia_ você ainda me lembrará do segundo semestre do terceiro ano, quando suas notas foram melhores!"

"Yup!" Ele assentiu. "Pode contar comigo!"

Andrômeda torceu o nariz. "Fale mais alguma coisa e não vou falar com você pelo resto do ano."

"Ah, você promete?... Ei, espera, Andie!" Ele correu atrás da menina e segurou-a pelo braço. Ela nunca desistia tão fácil e isso o preocupou mais que tudo. "O que _há_ com você?"

"Ted—Theodore," Ela corrigiu-se, dando-se um chute mental. "você sabe o que minha família vai fazer se descobrir que nós... que nós somos..."

"Amigos?" Ele palpitou, fazendo Andrômeda suspirar, concordando. "Andie, se você cansou de mim, não precisa ficar pondo a culpa na sua família."

"Não é nada disso!" Ela corrigiu exasperada. "Ah, Tonks, eu _odeio_ você!"

"Aw, que bonitinha, odeio você também, Andie."

Ele ganhou aquele _round_, pois Andrômeda viu-se incapaz de responder ao ser repentinamente beijada.

E por uma vez, ela não se importou em perder.

**X**

**Uma coisa um pouco tosca que escrevi para o tema _sarcasmo_. Por algum motivo, nos últimos dias, a família Black vem me fascinando, e eu não posso evitar me sentir mais animada com o sétimo livro às portas do lançamento.**

**Eu queria ter incluído o Sirius na história, só de passagem, mas com meu número de palavras limitados foi impossível. Fica para a próxima.**

**Espero que tenham de divertido!**


End file.
